


Gas Exchange

by faithinthepoor



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the Dust challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gas Exchange

I used to hate to exhale, hated the seconds that I wasn’t breathing you in. I wanted to learn circular breathing so that I could expire but not expel your scent from my nostrils. Now I have nothing to inhale, your scent doesn’t linger on anything I own. I can’t even breathe in dust from frames housing photos of you, there are no such mementos because ‘Emily’ never met Olivia Benson. ‘Emily’ has no need for circular breathing. Sometimes when I think about the things that I have given up it makes me wish that I didn’t breathe at all.


End file.
